


A True Hero

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been to Hogwarts since the final battle, but never to the Headmaster's office, not once in eight years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, "Hero."

The stone gargoyle isn't as tall as Harry remembers, and the wall curves snuggly around him as the spiral staircase groans and comes to life, circling him toward the Headmaster's door. He's been to Hogwarts since the final battle, but never here, not once in eight years. 

But it feels like it was just yesterday.

Harry closes his eyes and he's back in the shack, the air full of dank wood, the scent of blood clinging to his robes, the frantic whispered words, _look at me-_ Then all that's left are empty black eyes and a vial of misty memories.

~

The stairs grind to a halt. Harry stares at the brass handle, but can't bring himself to touch it, to release the latch of the last barrier that stands between him and the wall full of portraits that hang inside. He listens to them murmuring to each other; it must be the portraits because he knows the office is otherwise empty. 

But strain as he might, he can't recognise the one person's voice who he's here to see. He isn't sure if that would make this easier or harder. 

_Why am I here?_ But Harry knows it's a stupid question. 

~

Harry's second son was born yesterday. Albus Severus. He still hasn't told Ginny that he snuck in the middle name when filling out the birth certificate. 

_He was the true hero._

He's practised these words for their inevitable row, but he knows it's going to be a lot harder to win her over than it was with James. He's never told her of the black eyes that haunt his dreams or the memories of the man who loved his mother and died trying to save her son. 

_He is a true hero._

Harry swallows his fears and opens the door.


End file.
